Turquesa - Oldrivalshipping
by AnotherPartOfMeG-ff.net
Summary: Drabble oldrivalshipping. Sacado de mi historia "La gran fiesta" subida en mi cuenta de wattpad. Blue visita a Green en su gimnasio, y al fin se vuelven pareja. Tags: Oldrivalshipping Pokémon Special Adventures Pokéspe Green x Blue GreenxBlue


Drabble sacado de mi historia "La gran fiesta" de mi cuenta en wattpad.

_

Historia ambientada 15 años después de la saga RGB.

Blue = 25 años.

Green = 25 años.

Es un nuevo día en la región de Kanto, famosa por ser la que comenzó la leyenda de los Pokédex Holders. Nos situamos en Ciudad Viridian, conocida por otorgar, cada diez años, los poderes del bosque verde a un niño nacido ahí, pero, no es eso lo que nos interesa. A lo que vamos, entramos al Gimnasio Viridian, liderado por Green, el "entrenador".

\- Veamos... ¿es que este tipo no tiene nada o qué? - decía alguien rebuscando en la cocina del gimnasio - Oh, aquí está - toma lo que estaba buscando, pero, en un mal movimiento, se le resbala de las manos - ¡Ahhh, mierda!

El objeto metálico, al caer, hace ruido, bastante.

Arriba

\- ¿Hmm? - abre los ojos el dueño del lugar, tras oír el ruido - Tch, ¿qué rayos fue eso? - se sienta en la cama y escucha el ruido del roce de metal con el suelo (que levantaron el objeto) - Alguien se metió al gimnasio... tendré que sacarlo a las malas...

Tras decir esto, toma la Pokéball de su Charizard y se dirige en silencio hacia abajo. Cuando está en la puerta de la cocina, libera al Pokémon en silencio, y luego le ordena usar pantalla de humo.

\- ¿¡Eek!? - gritó la otra persona cuando la cocina se llenó de humo (N/A: Nada de embarazos) - ¿Qué pasó? - dijo.

El castaño se acercó lentamente al origen de la voz, hasta que logró divisar una silueta. Luego, saltó y le puso un brazo alrededor de la tráquea y con el otro le sostuvo las manos.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué buscas? ¿No viste que el gimnasio estaba cerrado?

\- ¿G-Green? ¿E-Eres t-tú? - bastante asustada, la chica hizo mención del nombre del castaño, reconociendo la voz al fin.

\- ¿Blue? - tras esto, la suelta y le ordena a Charizard usar despejar, quitando así la cortina de humo - ¿Cómo fue que entraste? ¿Tienes en cuenta de que pude haberte herido? - le reprocha el ojiverde.

\- L-Lo siento - se disculpa recuperando el aliento perdido por el susto - Tengo las llaves del gimnasio - dicho esto, levanta su dedo, mostrándole las llaves y, con su expresión típica, le guiña un ojo y saca la lengua.

\- ¿De dónde las sacaste? - cuestionó incrédulo.

\- Es una simple copia. Sólo agarro tus llaves sin que te des cuenta, y uso una barra de jabón como molde. Así conseguí las llaves de la casa de Red, de Yellow, de Crys, hasta la de la casa de X - terminó de contar, orgullosa de sí misma.

\- Hmph, ¿por qué no me sorprende? ... - suspira - ¿Y qué quieres?

\- A ti - tras decir esto, salta sobre él, dándole un cálido abrazo.

\- Ya, en serio, ¿qué quieres? - dijo separándose.

\- Bueno, vine a visitarte, y, cono estabas durmiendo, quise hacerte el desayuno, pero no encontraba la maldita sartén - continuó la castaña.

\- Está bien, siéntate, que ya lo preparo yo y desayunamos juntos - le dedica una sonrisa, a lo que la chica asiente y toma asiento.

Luego de desayunar en silencio, no incómodo, uno donde sólo se contemplaban el uno al otro, el líder de gimnasio decide levantarse y lavar los trastes, pero, Blue quería ayudarle, así que lo lavan juntos.

En eso, la ojiazul aprovechaba para tocar la mano del ojiverde, más de una vez, hasta que este se cansó y le dice

\- Si quieres tomarme de la mano, sólo debes pedirlo - tan frío y seco como él solo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Sí! - Y nuevamente, salta sobre el castaño, pero, esta vez, pierde el equilibrio, cayendo debajo de la chica en una pose comprometedora.

\- Tch, mujer ruidosa - le dice atrapádola con sus piernas mientras toma algunos mechones de su cabello y los acaricia.

\- Sí, soy tu mujer ruidosa, Green - le dice ella acariciando el antebrazo derecho de Green.

Luego de quedarse en la misma posición unos dos minutos, viéndose a los ojos, a la castaña se le ocurre hablar.

\- ¿Deberíamos besarnos? - preguntó con inocencia fingida.

\- Por supuesto que sí - y dicho esto, pone una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él para así besarse nuevamente.

El beso era lento, pero apasionado, un poco ruidoso. Green acariciaba la cabeza de Blue y su espalda, y ella; sólo tenía sus manos en los hombros del ojiverde. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se vieron a los ojos nuevamente, e interpretaron lo que el otro pensaba: "Otro más", y volvieron a unir sus bocas, esta vez, durante más tiempo, perdiendo la noción del mismo.

Al pasar de 20 minutos en la misma posición, repitiendo sus acciones una y otra vez, por fin deciden levantarse, aunque, un frío inmenso les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- Te amo, chico serio/chica ruidosa - dijeron al unísono tras verse a los ojos, luego, se sonrieron tiernamente y se abrazaron.

Sin despegarse uno del otro, Green le susurró en el oído a Blue

\- Entonces... ¿te gustaría tener algo serio? - le habló despacio, con un tono... seductor.

\- Nunca... - le respondió, causando una molestia en el castaño - ...había visto este lado tuyo, Green. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia - le habló.

**Esta es la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren leerla completa, no duden en seguirme en Wattpad. ¡Adiós!**


End file.
